dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Caswin
Welcome Welcome to the DC Animated Universe Wiki, Caswin! I've noticed that you've already made some to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. Please visit the Manual of Style to review our guidelines before making significant . If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me on my talk page, or post them in our Community portal page. Also, remember to sign your name on talk pages by clicking http://dcanimated.wikia.com/skins3/common/images/button_sig.png or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field. Below are some useful links to facilitate your involvement. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the DCAU Wiki! ― Thailog 22:34, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Thank you Just dropping by to say a quick "thank you" for your edits. Thanks. ― Thailog 19:25, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Not a problem. Caswin 05:09, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Standards for Episode Articles Hey, Caswin, please have a look at this discussion and comment on the issue. Your input would be much appreciated, thanks. ― Thailog 15:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Rollback rights Hi, Caswin. You've just been given in the DCAU Wiki. You are a consistent and prolific contributor, and I'm sure this tool will help you in keeping this site free of vandalism. ― Thailog 19:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Administrators‎ Hi, Caswin, please have a look at DC Animated Universe:Administrators and give us your input. It would be much appreciated, thanks. ― Thailog 15:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Perspective templates Hey, Caswin. I thought of a separate template for "inaccurate or inappropriate material". See talk. ― Thailog 20:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi, Caswin. I'm making a general appeal to the contributors of this wiki to be more involved in the construction of our main page. As you , we are getting 70000+ hits on the main page every day, which is a pretty good number given that the DCAU production has been discontinued for over two years. This traffic has been possible mainly thanks to all the rich content submitted by our contributors, yourself included. However, as you can also see, there's a huge discrepancy between the main page hit number and the #2 most visited article, which means that most of the people, who visit the main page, turn away instead of exploring any further. Bearing this in mind, I think that the main page should showcase a scintilla of what we have to offer, all the while enticing newcomers to explore the site. This is where the DYK comes in. If we have a section with interesting facts that refer visitors to other articles, this may raise curiosity and interest in the topic. So, I would like you to take five minutes of your time to vote and/or nominate DYK, so that we can put them up as quickly as possible. After all, the whole point of our work is to be checked out by visitors. ― Thailog 20:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Terry's Batsuit Hi, Caswin. Since you seem to be catching episodes, could you please update Terry McGinnis's Batsuit's page with info from "Shadows"? ― Thailog 23:15, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I was catching episodes from DC Herozone, and they don't have that one up anymore. So... unfortunately, I can't help much. - Caswin 15:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I guess we'll have to wait for the DVDs then. ― Thailog 19:46, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Images Hi, Caswin. I posted an announcement about images that may concern you, as an image uploader. Please drop by to give your input. Thanks. ― Thailog 17:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Administrators ‎(II) Hi, Caswin, please have a look here and give us your input on the new admin election. Thanks. ― Thailog 10:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC)